My Fill-n boyfriend
by Jedimelove21
Summary: What's a girl to do? After being dumped & stuck in the predicament of spending spring break with her friends minus one boyfriend left Aria to make an impulsive and crazy decision. To substitute her suddenly ex-boyfriend with a random stranger to fill in as her temporary boyfriend. Seemed like a good idea at that time. What could possibly go wrong... right?


**Author's Note: I do not own anything related or affiliated to pretty little liars** **… Sorry for the short chapter, however this was just a spur of the moment, I got inspired and just wrote a little chapter so here it is.**

Aria Montgomery paced back and forth anxiously in the airport terminal, glancing at her phone once again for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last twenty minutes. She pushed back the dread that was starting to form in the pit of her stomach.

 _Where could he possibly be?_

She checked her phone again. _No messages. No missed calls._

Aria stood by and watched the passengers slowly make their way to their flights. Her eyes scanned across the horde of people, searching for the face she was looking for. No such luck.

The dread kept forming in the pit of her stomach, and the realization slowly dawned on her, even before she heard her phone chime with life. She knew. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

Nonetheless, she answered her phone, slowly.

"Hello," Aria replied faintly.

"Aria….," the voice answered back, regret oozing in his voice.

Aria felt the knot tighten, and she suddenly felt sick, and her head suddenly felt lightheaded.

"You're not coming," She confirmed.

"I'm sorry," he said regretfully.

Aria squeezed her eyes shut but held the emotion she was feeling in check. There was no way that she was going to break down in front of all these strangers in the middle of an airport.

"Me too," Aria whispered, right before she hung up.

All her hopes of spending a happy fun filled spring break in Cancun Mexico with her fiancée and her friends, just started to crumble. She was finally going to introduce him to her friends. Some of whom, for the past six months had started to believe that he was a made up fictional figment of her imagination.

Everything in her life had just started to come together, she had a great boyfriend who unexpectedly proposed to her after three months of being together. In which case they were both going to move back to Rosewood, Aria's home. Back home to Rosewood, the place where she landed a fantastic job, and could finally be around her family and friends after being away so long in London.

She stayed longer in London, for him. To be with him. And now… it seemed as if he didn't want to be with her anymore.

She wasn't exactly sure way, but it's almost as if she knew. For the past few weeks, she had little inclinations but she had tried her best to ignore them. He was always busy with working, coming home late. Reoccurring business trips. She never got to meet his family. The family that live surprisingly near Rosewood. Which was why the move back, was quite suitable for the both of them. It would've gave them the chance to meet each other's family.

Aria made her way on the plane & to her seat. She suddenly felt so devoid of emotion that she felt at the moment what it felt like to be empty.

 _Empty… why was she empty? Shouldn't she be feeling something more? Something deeper? Aria wanted to cry but at the same time, she couldn't._

 _Is this being having your heart broken felt like? Aria couldn't say. After all, here she was 22 years old, and this was the first time that had been in love, let alone in a real honest to goodness longer that two weeks relationship._

Aria stared out the window seat window, contemplating everything. How was she going to face her friends? Her friends… Oh how she missed them so… How she needed Spencer so much in this moment. Spencer was her best friend. If any of her friends would understand it was her. As for Moana & Cece… well they were another story entirely..

Aria's eyes started to drift close, and the mental exhaustion started to take over. Even though all this shit has happened, Aria somehow knew that she would be okay. Everything happens for a reason, and even if this didn't make sense, something good had to come out of it right?

Her eyes got heavier and she suddenly felt someone take a seat in the empty seat right next to her.

Hmm… how strange.. Aria thought to herself just as the exhaustion finally took over and Aria slipped into sleep.


End file.
